


everything that we'd ever need

by puirseil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Oikawa has chronic pain btw, Texting, and is a weirdly friendly drunk, but not in the shippy way in a beard way, kiyoko has Internalised Rage, lbr is there even a focus, oikawa is Terrible, several chill coming out scenes, ships aren't really the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puirseil/pseuds/puirseil
Summary: kiyoko makes new friends and meets a cute girl, mostly thanks to an overconfident straight boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to amber for betaing, thanks to alba for putting up with my constant ramblings.
> 
> for Min, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (title is from Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko, for obvious reasons)
> 
> (i hope my irish colloquialisms aren't too apparent oops)
> 
> oikawa as a butterfly, or the oikafly, for reference: http://iconicplatonicironic.tumblr.com/image/157666612904

Kiyoko clutched her notebook to her chest and did her best to subtly lean away subtly. The guy, Mushanaokoji-san, didn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he did, and it just motivated him even further.

   “No, it’d be fun! C’mon, I’ll show you a good time, yeah?” He grinned. “Promise.”

   She shook her head again and tried to push her way through, but he just grabbed her arm.

   Prying his grip off, Kiyoko winced and said,  “I’m very sorry, Mushanaokoji-kun, but I really need to get to class, and I’m not interested.” Her tone was even and controlled, exactly as she’d intended. Sadly, she’d had a lot of practice.

   He frowned, clearly still not understanding. “Why?”, he asked. She glanced up at him. His eyes were warm. He looked honest, and so, with a sigh and a squaring of her shoulders, she gave him the _real_ answer.

   “Because I’m gay. I am not interested in guys. I apologise; you seem... _lovely_ .” She turned to leave, ponytail swinging in her wake, but he grabbed her wrist again and Kiyoko could feel herself tense with a cocktail of nerves and suppressed anger. A couple of curious passers-by had begun to form a small crowd, and she could feel tendrils of doubt and fear wrapping around her throat and she really _needed to get to class._

   “Bet I could make you change your mind. Look, you haven’t met the right guy yet, and I respect that, but he’s standing right here.” She was going to scream if he didn’t shut up.

   But before she could reply, an arm was around Kiyoko’s waist and she turned to see none other than fucking _Oikawa_ from Seijoh. (Right there in UTokyo. What the _fuck_ ?) “There you are, sweetheart. Aren’t you late for… uh…” He looked at her notebook. “Japanese Classics? Hey, is this guy bothering you?” He turned to face Mushanaokoji, who was looking very confused. “Leave my girlfriend the hell alone, man.” What the _fuck_?

   “Didn’t you say you were-”

   “What she said,” Oikawa interrupted angrily, “Was that she _was not interested._ ” He took Kiyo’s hand and marched off.

   When they were far away enough to avoid making an even bigger scene, she dropped his hand like a hot stone and turned on him. “ _What_ was that?”

   Oikawa blinked down, bewildered. “Me being a suave gentleman?”

   Kiyoko tried to let it go, she did, but she was missing her favourite class, and she mightn’t be the type to make a fuss, but dear God, she was not in the mood for this. Feeling Angry Kiyoko rearing her head, she scowled up at him. “...No..? Okay, okay that’s-” Oikawa started.

   “I had everything under control. I am not some maiden in need of saving. And I swear to every deity that has ever been believed in, if you ask me out on a date I will…I’ll fucking _eviscerate_ you. And since when do you even _go_ here?” _Shit._ She felt her cheeks redden.

   He blinked, hard, and scuffed his shoe on the floor. “... April? Like, the beginning of the year? Same as you? Wow. Okay, um, sorry. I was not trying to get you to date me,” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow. “... And I never plan on doing so? Okay, truth be told, I heard you… y’know, loudly outing yourself to the whole school, and well, none of my friends here are gay, and I need someone to talk to who’ll actually get it, and doesn’t live outside of the prefecture.”

   Kiyoko frowned and leaned against the wall. “Huh.” Oikawa was gay. How hadn’t she seen that before?

   Oikawa’s face switched from sheepish and concerned to indignant in one quick, grotesquely amusing movement. “What’s that supposed to mean? Excuse me, I am-” Kiyoko started walking away. “I am _talking_ . The _disrespect._ The _disrespect,_ oh my _God. Oh my God._ ”

   Despite herself, she started laughing quietly, and of course that just set him off even more. He carried on: “Please. Meet me in that cafe, the one with the name nobody can say.”

   He shot her what Kiyoko’s sure he thought was a winning smile. “I’ll be your gay best friend if you’ll be mine?”

   And, well, who could say no to that? 

 

-

 

Though Kiyoko was 5 minutes early, Oikawa was already there. She was starting to suspect that he mightn’t actually attend the school, and instead just float around like an antagonistic butterfly, corrupting innocent children and consuming people’s free time without a second thought.

   He lounged rather than sat, taking up half of a booth that could easily fit six. In front of him was an over-embellished, frothy drink that Kiyoko could have sworn had rainbow sprinkles on top. The Oikawa of coffees.

   Kiyoko ordered peppermint tea and pretended to examine the pastries in an attempt to ignore his frantic waving. When she finally sat beside him, tea and almond croissant in hand, he was scowling.

   “You’re so rude to me, Shimi-chan. Why do you hate me so?” he whined. With that, he flopped dramatically to the side with a long sigh, and Kiyo rolled her eyes with a feeling that was worryingly similar to fondness.

   He took a sip of his not-coffee, and Kiyoko grimaced. He frowned. “Hey, caffeine has a bad effect on pain sufferers. I’m just protecting myself, thank you very much.”

   She nodded, slightly ashamed at her insensitivity. But…

   “While I’m sure that’s true, couldn’t you just get decaf? Or a non-caffeinated tea? And are you sure there isn’t caffeine in that?”

   He shrugged and pouted. “Semantics,” he said. “Either way, shit tastes fantastic.”

   She smiled a quiet smile as he fluffed up his hair like a bird ruffling its feathers. Some short conversation ensued, just the standard ‘what are you studying?’ and ‘are you on-campus or in the city, or d’you commute?’ Kiyo could sense that he was on a mission here.

   Oikawa righted himself and shifted towards her, a sly grin on his face. “Okay. I admit, I do actually have a reason for bringing you here.”

   Kiyoko mouthed to herself: _really?_

   Oikawa made a face before continuing. “So do you see the barista over…” He swiveled his head. “There?”

   Kiyo turned to see an energetic man, maybe their age, chatting animatedly to a customer who appeared mildly afraid. She nodded.

   “He’s on the volleyball team with me. And he’s the most adorable person in existence, like even more than me and I need you to help.”

   Raising an eyebrow, she looked at the poor guy again. “Wait, is that Bokuto from Fukuroda-”

   Oikawa cleared his throat impatiently. “Yes, Shimizu dear, I will of course tell you the favour I’m asking. Okay, so first I need to get all the _lay-dies_ off my back, ‘cause he keeps asking why I don’t accept their confessions. Second, I have to make him jealous and then realise that he’s head-over-heels in love with me.”

   Kiyoko frowned. “How do you know he likes you?”

   Oikawa scrunched up his nose, clearly offended. “I’ll work on that in the meantime. But there’s a clear solution to the first two issues. You. Shimizu Kiyoko, will you fake-date me?”

   Despite her best efforts, she laughed. “I’m not gonna fake-date you, Oikawa. What the fuck.” The reminder for class she set on her phone started beeping.

   Oikawa fixed pleading puppy-eyes upon her, and with a twinge in her heart, she hated to admit that they were somewhat effective. “I’m sorry but I have to go,” she apologised. Kiyoko stood and grabbed her satchel from the seat beside her, but Oikawa sprang to his feet.

   “At least take my number. And we can talk it over. Okay?”

   She nodded, resigned to a life involving him already, as he typed his number into a new contact.

 

-

 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:04>**

  *   ** **I saw at least one other guy ask you out today****
  * ****you need this as much as i do** **♡ ～('▽^人)****



 

<Shimizu Kiyoko, 17:07>

  * 1) no i dont what
  * 2) are you stalking me omg



 

**  
< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:07>**

  *   ** **uh no****



 

<Shimizu Kiyoko, 17:08>

  * this is just proof you dont actually go to school here



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:09>**

  *   ** **#confirmed** **Ψ( `∀)(∀´ )Ψ****



 

 <Shimizu Kiyoko, 17:10>

  * expose the lies the government doesn't want us to know



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:10>**

  *   ** **but seriously****
  * ****guys would back off****
  * ****and you could be free to be as promiscuous a lesbian as u want** **＼(≧▽≦)／****



 

 <Shimizu Kiyoko, 17:11>

  * Are you done



 

  ** ** **< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:11>******

  * ******Without ppl being dicks and/or jealous and resentful******
  * ****I mean obvi they’d be jealous look at me****
  * ****but****
  * **No homophobia**
  * **and we’d be the cutest goddamn mutual beard couple this campus has ever seen**
  * **｡*:☆(・ω・人・ω・)｡:゜☆｡**



 

 <Shimizu Kiyoko, 17:20>

  * yknow what
  * (i’m so going to regret this)
  * Okay



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:25>**

  *   ** **Thx babe** **☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu****



 

 <Shimizu Kiyoko, 17:25>

  * goodbye hell-demon i need to study
  * *tooru



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:25>**

  *   ** **hoW DARE YOU****
  *   ** **bABE****
  *   ** **DONT YOU LOVE ME****
  * **wAIT U USED MY GIVEN NAME DO YOU LOVE ME**



 

  **< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 17:27>**

  * **whATEVERITSFINE**



 

-

 

The next few weeks were surprisingly okay, in terms of Oikawa becoming Kiyoko’s fake boyfriend and friend, other than a few girls sending her death-glares and guys staring sourly at the two. In the Bokuto department, however, things hadn’t changed much.

   “Look.” Oikawa wailed, tossing his phone at the patch of floor where she sat (because of _course_ he got to sprawl on her bed). She caught it awkwardly between her wrist and hand and looked at the texts it was open on.

 

<BO-CUTE-O, 14:39>

  * OIKAWAAAAAAAAA
  * I SAW UWITH A CUTE GIRLLLLL ⌒(o＾▽＾o)ノ
  * SHE WAS THE KARASUNO MANAGER DID YUO KNO THAT
  * YOU PROBABLY KNW THAT



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 14:42>**

  *   ** **Yeah thats kiyoko** **(* ^ ω ^)****
  *   ** **and i did know****



 

 <BO-CUTE-O, 14:42>

  * IS SHE YOUR GIRFRIWBD BROOOOOOO



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 14:42>**

  *   ** **yes bokuto she is my girfriwbd how did u know** **( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)****



 

 <BO-CUTE-O, 14:43>

  * well i saw u holdin hands
  * And u seemd couply idk
  * wait
  * You were mockin me
  * I getit
  * I get it okayokay
  * BUT CONGRATS BRO
  * I HOPE SHE MAKES U HAPPY BROOOO (☞°ヮ°)☞



  


<BO-CUTE-O, 14:47>

  * U there dude
  * bro?
  * Sorry if i was bein ivasive
  * invise
  * Whta
  * ugh
  * Invasive
  * Thats okay ill see u at practice yea



 

   Kiyo made a horrified noise and threw the phone back up at him. “Oikawa. Answer him. What about read receipts?”

   Oikawa squeaked and dropped it back to her before squishing his face into a pillow. “A canf tofk to im ennymo!”

   Deciding that it was an attempt to say, ‘I can’t talk to him anymore’, Kiyoko smiled and backed away to the furthest corner of the room (not that that was particularly far). “Then I will.”

   Oikawa sprang off the bed in one jumbled, frantic movement and landed haphazardly in front of her, grabbing the phone from her hands without much battle because of how hard she was laughing.

   He sank onto the floor melodramatically. “Kiyoko, dear, why are you so polite to literally everyone except me?”

   Giggles subsiding, she slid down beside him.“Because, Tooru dearest, nobody else is quite as irritating as you.”

   “Mean!” He squawked indignantly, swatting her on the arm. “But seriously,” he sighed. “What do I say?”

   She huffed with amusement before chewing her lip as she thought. “I hate to say it, but I think your best bet is telling him the truth.” Oikawa made a strangled sort of noise. “I know, I know, it’s hard, but you can’t expect anything to happen if you never even come out to him. And if it helps, he doesn’t seem like the type to flip his shit.”

   Oikawa stared moodily at the phone. “I know, but… it’s scary. I hate this.”

   Kiyoko nudged him. “You don’t have to do this right now. It was only a suggestion.”

   He looked back at her, unimpressed.“Don’t be so nice. It’s disconcerting. Okay, let’s do this.”

  


**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 15:01>**

  *   ** **actually bo****
  *   ** **she’s not…****
  *   ** **exactly my****
  * **Girlfriend**
  * **Yknow**



 

    Kiyoko nudged him again, just to be pissy. “You could have said that all in one text.”

   “ _Shh.”_

  


**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 15:02>**

  *   ** **She’s my beard****
  *   ** **Like my fake gf****
  *   ** **bc we’re both gay?****
  * **sorry**



 

   Kiyoko peered over his shoulder and slapped the phone almost out of his hand. “ _Oikawa._ Why are you sorry?”

   Oikawa curled up and fell to the side, a lanky ball of misery.

   “Shit. That sounded stupid, didn’t it?”

   “No,” Kiyo reasoned, “It was just unnecessary. Trying to protect yourself’s one of very few things in your life, Tooru, that you shouldn’t be sorry for.”

   He grumbled another ‘Mean.’ and they sat in relative silence, the phone on the floor but unforgotten, before the peace was punctured by the sound of a notification.

   They pounced on it at the same time, and though it was from someone named ‘Hana-meme-ki Taka-queer-o’, Bokuto’s reply came almost immediately after.

 

<BO-CUTE-O, 15:05>

  * Dont be sorry mydude
  * Thats awesome bro
  * In gladyou found sneone whod do that with you tahts good
  * OH YEAH I FORGOT TO SAY IM BI SO WERE LIKE QUEER BRos!!!
  * WooooooooooooooooooooooOOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooo
  * Also introduve me to this kiyoko gal i need more lgbtq+ bros



 

   Oikawa screeched.

 

-

 

Bokuto beamed, Tooru smirked and Kiyoko sighed. “I swear, I know like every gay person on campus! I could totally find you a great girl! It’d be adorable!”

   Oikawa turned to him, suddenly uncertain. “Bo-chan, if you know every gay person on campus, how didn’t you know us? Can you list the aforementioned gays?”

   Bokuto smushed his index finger into Tooru’s face in an extremely enthusiastic attempt to shut him up. “I know you now, though! Hmm… there’s Tetsurou, y’know, the lanky Nekoma asshole, obviously not a girl, but... “ He scratched his head and Kiyoko directed her gaze towards Oikawa, trying to set him on fire with the sheer force of how done she was.

   “Ooh, there’s Yukie! She’s from Fukurodani!” he exclaimed, but Kiyo shut him down with a shake of her head. She remembered Yukie- cute, but far from her type.

   “Uhh… I know there are others… I’ll ask Tetsu, yeah?”

   Kiyoko smiled wryly. “Whatever gives you peace of mind, Bokuto-kun.”

   Oikawa grinned. “Oh, she pretends she’s not excited! How sad! We all know there’s a hopeful little lesbian in there somewhere!”

   It was hard to tell how she _was_ feeling, at this stage. She just let the boys drag her around on their weird adventures and hoped for the best, really. “Can’t wait,” she deadpanned.

   Unfortunately, Bokuto being himself, he just took that as incentive to brainstorm. “I could send you on like a series of blind dates! We could spy on you from the next table over or something!” She shook her head so violently it could well have fallen off. “Then we could all just chill and hope for the best? Wait- we could have some sort of queer party! That’d be fun! And you could just mingle, maybe meet someone! The apartment Kuroo and I share is pretty big, we could host it there.”

   Oikawa sat up straighter. _(The only straight thing about him, really.)_ “Only if I get to plan it. No offense Bokuto, but I’m not having Kiyo meet the love of her life at a booze-pizza-beer-pong kinda thing.”

   Bokuto shrugged. “None taken, man.”

   Kiyoko furrowed her brows. “I haven’t agreed to this yet. And who said I’d be meeting the love of my life?” Perfectly in time with each other, Bokuto and Tooru’s fingers descended upon her mouth with two matching, hypocritically loud ‘Shh’s.

 

-

 

Perched on a stepladder, decorated with gaudy rainbow streamers, Kiyoko couldn’t help but to regret agreeing to his. As usual, Kiyoko was stuck in between the crippling fear of _oh-god-I’m-alone-and-everyone-is-judging-me_ and the general apathy of somebody who doesn’t especially care for company. A couple of girls had attempted to start conversations, but at this stage Kiyoko was too bitter to make small talk with somebody who was either sent by Oikawa or just thought she was cute.

   She didn’t even like her dress anymore. Oikawa had dragged her around the city to find a nice one (Bokuto and his generous credit card accompanying, much to her shame), and for a moment, when she stood in the fitting room, she felt beautiful. She looked at herself, at the soft, navy fabric, at the silvery x’s dotted sporadically like stars, and she had felt like a goddess of sorts, like she was the night sky, or something pretentious like that.

   But now she felt out of place, overdressed, and the neckline was too low, and when she turned quickly, the skirt went up too high. She felt like everybody was watching her, pitying her, thinking _‘Poor girl; must be feeling so embarrassed.’_

   Kiyoko stood with a sigh. If she was staying for all of this party, she was doing it shitfaced. And if she was getting drunk, she was doing it on vaguely expensive red wine, like the classy fuck she was.

   Walking to the kitchen, or ‘Booze Headquarters’, as Bokuto liked to call it, she did her best not to look anybody in the eye and gave off a ‘don’t talk to me’ air. Kiyoko poured herself a solo-cup full of wine, which felt objectively wrong, and allowed herself to sit up on the counter, because, well, if she acted slightly tipsy, no one should judge her too hard.

   Bokuto’s flatmate, Kuroo, was half-leaning against the fridge in a way that he seemed to think was cool and mysterious. He seemed fairly drunk, as he was swaying ever-so-slightly backwards and forwards. He raised an asshole eyebrow and leered at Kiyoko. “Nice fuckin’ drink,” he commented in a far-too-confident manner, as if it was Insult of the Year.

   “Nice fuckin’ hair,” she shot back. “Nice fuckin’ feather boa.”

   He looked down, as if surprised to see the accessory in question, then nodded, as if she had said something philosophically brilliant.

   She frowned towards the ceiling. “How can you and Bokuto afford this place? And all this fucking wine? What the fuck?”

   He stroked his chin like she had asked a very good question. She was beginning to suspect that he was even drunker than she thought, and also that he might be a philosophy major, which would explain his asshole-ishness. “Well, y’see, Bo’s dad is like… mad fuckin’ rich. So goddamn rich. Like, he’s frickin’ loaded, man. He probably has. Like, I dunno, 10 000 yen. At least.”

   She cocked her head to the side. “Kuroo, that’s. That’s not… a lot.”

   He mouthed an ‘oh’.

   “Hey, d’y’know where Oikawa is?” she asked.

   “Uh, I’m pretty sure he’s like… In bed. With Bo.”

   Kiyoko made a face, and sighed.

   “Good for them, I guess. Took ‘em long enough.”

   Kuroo nodded sagely for far longer than necessary. Then his eyes widened and his face paled. “I need… the toilet. Shit. Shit.”

   Kiyoko sighed again, and watched him rush away, and then drained her cup before promptly refilling it.

   And that’s how she continued for what felt like hours, and hopefully was less than one. After a while she exchanged the wine for something stronger, something that left fire in her throat, and she remembered that despite the pleasant feeling enveloping her, excessive alcohol was not a good thing. She dropped her drink, possibly on the floor, possibly on some white guy who was attempting to breakdance on the carpet, and then walked over to the couches.

   It was taking awhile to get there, and it occurred to her then that it was because she was not walking in a straight line, which warranted excessive laughter, because she was a lesbian at an LGBTQ+ event, and she couldn’t walk _straight_.

   Only when she finally made it to the couch did she realise that most of the space was taken. Each small couch had five people (-ish, she wasn’t especially confident in her counting skills), and one armchair had two guys kissing on it. The other armchair only had one person, and so Kiyoko made her way over. Because clearly armchairs were made for more than one person. Obviously.

   “Hello.” she said, matter-of-fact. The girl gave her a curious look. “What’s your name?”

   The girl started to speak, but apparently thought better of it and began again. “Haiba Alisa?” she said as if it was a question.

   Kiyoko nodded, satisfied. “May I sit here, Haiba Alisa?”  

   Haiba frowned.“There isn’t much room…”

   “That’s okay!” Kiyoko smiled, before squeezing herself into the small gap between Haiba and the arm of the armchair. Her legs curled over Haiba’s, and Haiba’s face lay close to her own.

   Haiba looked supremely uncomfortable. “Um… What’s your name?” she attempted.   

    “Kiyoko. Shimizu Kiyoko.”

   Haiba winced. “Not so loud, Shimizu-san.”

   “You can call me Kiyoko, Haiba Alisa.,” Kiyoko said even louder. “Can I call you Alisa? That’s a pretty name. Where’s it from, Haiba Alisa?”

   Alisa nodded. “Russia. My mother’s Russian.”

   “Yay. Good for you, Russian Haiba Alisa.” Kiyoko booped her on the nose.

   Alisa looked her in the eyes, slightly amused, slightly afraid.

   “Alisa, were you aware that your eyes don’t match? One is blue and the other is… not blue. Oh. Brown. That’s the word.”

   Alisa snorted. “I was aware, actually. Thank you, Kiyoko.”

   Kiyoko beamed. “Good. That’s good. Also, were you aware that your hair is grey? Are you old, Alisa?”

   She shook her head. “I’m twenty. And early greying runs in my family, so I just decided to dye it all the way.”

   Kiyoko smiled again.“Good, because I’m 18, and this might be strange if you were elderly. I like your makeup, Alisa. You’re very pretty.”

   Alisa blushed and laughed.“O- _kay_. You’re also very pretty. Very drunk, too.”

   Kiyoko coughed. “Not that drunk.” She was very drunk. “And no homo,” she added.

   Alisa’s brows furrowed. “Kiyoko, we’re at a queer party.”

   “Oh. Okay. Some homo. Are you a homosexual?”

   Alisa laughed again. It was a nice laugh. “I’m bi. Are you?”

   Kiyoko considered it. “Yes? I’m gay. Yes. What do you study, Alisa?”

   “Psychology. I’m in my second year. You?”

   “First year Japanese language and literature. Psychology sounds cool. Psychoanalyse me, Alisa. Do it.”

   Alisa snorted again and pressed her fingers to her head like telepathy.“Hmm… I think… If my analysis is correct… you are really fucking drunk.”

   Kiyoko considered that. “I may be… slightly drunk. Oh, God. I am so drunk. Shit.” The new level of self-awareness brought a tsunami of nausea and discomfort over her. What was she _doing_ ? She buried her head in her hands, hoping that this was only an embarrassing dream, and that she wasn’t _actually_ violating a stranger’s personal space.

   Alisa grabbed her arm, concerned. “Shit. Are you okay?”

   Kiyoko shook her head, then nodded.“I’m fine. I just wanna go home. Feel sick.”

   Alisa didn’t relax her grip. “Do you have a ride home?”

   “Yeah,” Kiyoko said, then rolled her eyes. “Oh, but he’s off banging someone, I think. Ugh.”

   “Okay,” Alisa started. “Do you trust me enough to let me walk you home? You’re on-campus, yeah?”

   Kiyoko told her yes, so Alisa stood and pulled her to her feet. Kiyoko looked up at her. She stood over her by at least 10cm. Her dress had a big, flowy skirt, a robin’s-egg sort of blue.

   “Wow, Haiba Alisa. You’re taller than I realised. And your dress is lovely.”

   Alisa smiled and led Kiyo to the coats.

   When they reached the streets, Kiyoko stopped and frowned. “Alisa, is it okay for us to be walking out this late?”

   Alisa scowled. “I hate that we have to consider that. But it’s a safe neighbourhood. And I’m 100% sober. And I have a black belt in karate.”

   “Okay,” Kiyoko smiled. “My knight in shining armour.” Alisa laughed, and Kiyo thought oddly of bells.

   As they walked, Alisa took Kiyoko’s hand.

   She craned her head upwards. It was a somewhat clear night, for a city like Tokyo. If she squinted, Kiyoko could see the North Star and most of Orion. Those were pretty much all she could identify, even with a sky full of constellations. She missed Miyagi’s blanket of stars, though.

   They walked mostly in silence. When they reached Kiyoko’s dorm, Alisa turned to leave, but Kiyoko caught her hand again. “Stay? Just for a little while?”

 

-

 

When Kiyoko woke, sunlight was streaming through her window and her head was pulsating to some gruesome rhythm. After several failed attempts, she sat up. Groaning, she blinked around, willing her eyes to adjust to the brightness.

   She noticed a note, a glass of water and a packet of painkillers on the bedside locker, and grimaced, because when one is single and living alone, that is generally not a good omen.

   The note read:

 

_Kiyoko._

_I should start by saying no, we did not have sex last night (though you did start changing into your pyjamas with no warning haha)_

_You were pretty drunk last night, so you might not remember much, but I was with you for a while, so I’m fairly certain you didn’t do anything too stupid- you did, however, ask me if I was elderly or if I knew I had heterochromia (?)_

_I hope you don’t mind, but I took your key-card so I could go and buy you painkillers (it’s back safely on your table now :D) And this may seem weird and forward (though not as weird and forward as you last night :0) but my number is (xxx-xxxx-xxxx), so if you want to meet up (though maybe not today- you’re probably really hungover) I’d love that :3_

_\- Haiba Alisa_

   

   Kiyoko took a moment to shriek gently into her pillow, not only because of the embarrassment of remembering last night’s antics, but also because Oikawa’s stupid party might actually have worked.

 

-

 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 4:07>**

  *   ** **KIYOKO****



 

  _Missed call from Bae-kawa Boo-ru at 4:08_

 

<Shimizu Kiyoko, 4:09>

  * please
  * please explain to me why you called me at 4 am on a monday morning?



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 4:09>**

  *   ** **WHY DID I HAVE TO HEAR FROM THAT DOUCHE MUSHANAO-WHATEVER THAT YOU WERE ON A DATE WITH FUCKING HAIBA ALISA****



 

<Shimizu Kiyoko, 4:09>

  * how dyou know her name wtf
  * and how did mushanaokoji know
  * And why did he tell you



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 4:10>**

  *   ** **bc shes like the cutest (2nd to u ;D) girl on campus?? Jfc did you not know????****
  *   ** **Bc he was at the cafe and saw u holdin hands n sharin cake and all that gross stuff****
  *   ** **and he still thinks we’re a couple****



 

 <Shimizu Kiyoko, 4:10>

  * oops
  * uh i sort of
  * Forgot to tell you..?



  
**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 4:10>**

  *   ** **I AM SUING YOU****
  *   ** **WHORE****



 

 <Shimizu Kiyoko, 4:10>

  * IM SORRY TOORU DONT SUE MEEEEEEEE



 

**< Bae-kawa Boo-ru, 4:10>**

  *   ** **(︶︹︺)****
  *   ** **Im meeting her at some stage this week you can organize it and be there or you can ignore me and we’ll talk abt u behind ur back****



 

-

 

The double dates were amusing, if nothing else.

 

But still, Kiyoko was happy. Happier than she’d been for a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and (gentle) constructive criticism is always nice! hmu on tumblr @ iconicplatonicironic


End file.
